Muddled Emotions
by Shinidorei
Summary: Heero is the nerd of the school and has a secret crush, Now he is tutoring Duo Maxwell, the most popular Kid at Saint Pious will Duo find there is more to Heero than it seems? Yaoi, 2x4...More? R
1. Default Chapter

[Short disclaimer do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments]  
  
"You think that I go home at night  
  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights But I burn letters that I write  
  
To you, to make you love me"  
  
Liz Phair- Extra ordinary  
  
Part one:  
  
The alrm clock was blairing for 20 minutes before the phone rang. Duo rolled over and groped his night stand for a few minutes. "Who the hell is calling me at this ungodly hour?" Again the phone rang, "Oh fuck." He pulled back ther covers and looked for the phone. He had to retrieve it from under his week old gym sock and wipe it with his shirt before he could answer. "What the hell do you want?" Quatre's over cheerful voice rang out over the phone, "HI DUO GOOD MORNING!!!"  
  
"I hate Mondays..."  
  
"Oh shut up sleepy head and get out of bed!" He slowly emurged from under the sheets and grunted, "Can some one remind me why I am getting up?"  
  
"Oh you want a reminder? This is just the bigest day of the year! Duh! I mean we are voting on our home coming King and Queen!"  
  
"Oh fuck me..."  
  
"Do act so stressed, you know you're going to win I mean look at your competition! Wufei Chang that exchainge student I mean eeeew! And that Barton Guy gag me ok just gag me. Oh and lest we forget Yuy, can we say geek? First of all I don't even think he knows someone nominated him. Secondly, who the hell would I think he should just be dragged out into the strret and shot who ever he is!"  
  
"Oh yeah and look at your competition for queen, Ru-pual, Shanekwa, and Leonardo DeCaprio."  
  
"Shut up bitch, you know you're just pissed because you can't flame it like me."  
  
"Honey believe me you do the job for every one. Oh shit!"  
  
"What, what!"  
  
"I think the neighbor-hood is on fire!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Oh wait never mind it's just you flaming again."  
  
"Shut your faggot mouth!"  
  
"Only half the rest of me is straight, unlike you."  
  
"Look honey, B-I-T-E M-E."  
  
"Been there, done that, and plan to again."  
  
"I love you honey!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah do you still have my favorite shirt?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it still has cum-stains on it, it's in the wash."  
  
"I hope those are mine!"  
  
"Well, maybe..."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"You were the one who said to have an open relationship!"  
  
"Yeah but not in my shirt! Alright whatever, get it cleaned and fast I want it tomorrow," duo found his pile of clean clothes under a carboard cut out of Carmen Electra, and dived in. He rustled around in there for a few moments and cried triumfantly. He emerged in a few moments with a too tight shirt that said, "God(ess). He turnned to walk out of the room and stopped short turned around, and picked up the Cut out again. "You know Quatre never did like you, and since I am sleeping with him and not you... I guess you gotta' go! Of course I still love you, but bye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero Yuy was up on time as usual, and eating breakfast, he was already to go to school and his homework was done. When he finished his cheerios he bent down and picked up his notebook. He heard something flop onto the floor, just as he turned around to leave.  
  
He turned back, and saw a picture catching the light in a patch thrown, by the sun through a gap in the blinds covering the French doors. He bent down and slipped his fingernails under it to pick it up...  
  
The walk to school was uneventful, excepting the usual taunting by the gangsters, and the idiots trying to trip him, ok lets face it, the walk to school is never uneventful, never.  
  
Duo pulled up to school amid cheers, He got out of his car and looked over at Quatre and asked, "Hey Honey what's going on?"  
  
"Well they have that Yuy kid, and their running him up the flagpole." Quatre said with a giggle, "shall we go watch?"  
  
Duo sighed as Quatre presented his arm, "What ever."  
  
Quatre shoved his way through the crowd followed closely by Duo. Quatre yelled every time some one got in front of him, "Hey Class pres. Duo and his boy friend are coming through!"  
  
When they reached the front of the crowd they found Trowa pulling on the Flagpole rope and a bloody faced Heero hanging limply a quarter of the way up the pole.  
  
"Oh Duo this is so much fun!" Quatre yelled over the noise. 


	2. part two

[Short disclaimer do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments]  
  
"Yeah, I drive naked through the park And run the stop sign in the dark Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
  
To make, to make you love me"  
  
Liz Phair- Extra ordinary  
  
Part Two:  
  
Heero walked bowlegged into the main hall of Saint Pious public school. It was about the middle of second period before he was able to get down from the flagpole. And he was still bleeding from the nose where Trowa had bunched him.  
  
"Heero Yuy, late as usual?"  
  
"Hn, I expected you to have smelt the blood." He turned to see Miss Une principal of the school, prowling after him. He had bee late to at least first period since his arrival at Saint Pious. Lady Une was a very strict woman, who hated stragglers, weaklings, intelligence, so on and so forth.  
  
"You have been late since you arrived here in your sophomore year. I don't even expect an explanation. Come to my office. We need to talk."  
  
He followed her to a small claustrophobic office that was pack full of PhD's and books. He was ushered into a small chair that he knew all to well, and every time he sat in it, he seemed to find splinters in a new part of his body. She sat down in a leather-upholstered chair and laid her hands on the desk. And stopped to analyze Heero. Heero returned a hostile glare for a few moments.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, are you aware... That ... You... have... been... nominated for the homecoming king?"  
  
"What are you talking about Miss Une?"  
  
"Well I brought you in here to congratulate you. Now go to class!"  
  
Heero stopped by the bathroom, to pick his mondo wedgie. And then proceeded to go to class. As he walked down the hall towards his second period the bell rang for Third. "Damn it." He continued walking through the filling corridor towards his next class, when Charlie Fig stopped him.  
  
"Hey I didn't know they were letting freaks into the school."  
  
Heero glared at ham and replied curtly, "Well it explains why you're here."  
  
"Watch it freak, I'll crush you like an ant."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero turned towards his third period class again, when some one knocked his books out of his hands. When he bent down to pick them up and quickly put the contents back together he was kicked over. And made a face plant into the linoleum.  
  
Heero saw the picture, and quickly grabbed it and held it to his chest as someone continued to stomp on him.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Duo stepped out of his second period just in time to see Fig stopping on a nameless loser. He walked over to the scene and looked down at Heero, when he recognized him he walked over to fig and asked, "what do you think you're doing?  
  
Fig looked away from Heero just long enough to let him get up, "I am keeping a freak in check." Fig turned to see Heero on his feet. He pulled back his fist and was about to punch Heero when he felt a hand on his wrist. Fig looked over to see Duo holding his arm, "What's up Duo?"  
  
"Let him be, he's had a rough day." With that Duo turned away and walked down the hall towards third Period with Mister Peacecraft.  
  
As he turned a corner He felt a hand on his shoulder. Duo sun around, "Yes?"  
  
He found Heero's Light Grey Blue Eyes looking into his Violet ones. "Uh thank you..."  
  
"I felt sorry for you, and please don't touch me." Duo turned around, and continued on his way to class. "Oh and stop following me."  
  
"I can't help it, we have the same class."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero caressed the picture as he followed Duo to class. /Damn it.../ No one dared do anything off subject n Mr. Peacecraft's room, not for fear of him, but fear of his disapproval. Everyone liked and respected the platinum blonde haired Teacher, He and Professor Kushrenada were the favorite Professors. Also it was rumored that they had something...  
  
But No one wanted those gentle blue eyes to look at you disapprovingly., Because not only did you have to hate yourself for troubling such a beautiful person, but also you would get jumped by every one in the class after school. Sometimes word spread so quick that there were more than just the people in your class there lined up to kick your ass.  
  
And so everything went smoothly in there, until Professor Peacecraft asked Heero and Duo to stay afterward.  
  
"Now do you know why you're here?" The Professor directed his gaze towards Duo.  
  
"Yes," came a barely audible whisper from Duo's lips, that sounded more like a groan.  
  
"Good, now mister Yuy must be curios as to why I am holding him back why don't you explain." The professor nudged Duo and smiled unfathomable.  
  
"I am Failing and you want me to ask him for help."  
  
"I am sorry, Mister Maxwell, I am afraid you were talking to me, and not mister Yuy here."  
  
"Duo's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Duo fell silent for a moment. "Mister Maxwell, this may be the first time I have seen you silent. Ever. What do you think Mister Yuy should we check his pulse to see if he iss still alive?"  
  
Duo turned a definite crimson before he could speak he had to hid his face for a moment. "I am failing..."  
  
"Is that all?" Heero asked.  
  
Professor Peacecraft sensing Duo was no longer able to speak, finished the sentence for him, "Mister Yuy, I want to know if you will tutor our little chatterbox here. Will you?"  
  
Heero Looked at duo for a moment, and nodded his head.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
TBC?   
  
okI want to know if I should continue please review, I fear If I don't get at veryleast 5 reviews perchapter i will abandon the project... 


	3. part three

[Short disclaimer do not own Gundam wing or any of its entailments]  
  
"I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
  
Average every day sane psycho Super-goddess  
  
Average every day sane psycho"  
  
Liz Phair- Extraordinary  
  
When Heero stepped out of the classroom, and into the hall. He couldn't take it any more. He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out the picture. He stood for a moment staring at the chestnut braid and violet eyes.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
Heero spun around and saw Duo standing behind him. "Oh nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"What were you looking at?" Duo perked up and started to try to look behind him.  
  
"It, its nothing, what do you want?" after distracting Duo with his hostile statement he stowed the picture away in his back pocket. "What do you want?" He repeated, "you got what you want I'm tutoring you later today, is there anything else I can do for you, or will you leave me alone now?"  
  
"Well actually there is something you can do for me. You can show me what you were looking at."  
  
"No." Heero Turned around, and walked out of earshot of Duo. "Yes," he whispered. "Duo Maxwell, the most popular guy in school talked to me, this is turning out to be a better day than I thought it would."  
  
Just as he rounded a corner and was insight of Professor Noin's classroom, the tardy bell rang... "Of course when I am going to the meanest teacher's class in the History of Saint Pious..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Duo meandered into class 20 minutes after the bell rang and tried to take his seat. Noin cleared her throat. Duo turned and staggered a little. "Mister Maxwell care to explain why you're late?"  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"Are you still bored Mister Maxwell." There was a visible change in Professor Noin for a few seconds.  
  
Trowa leaned into a group of friends, and whispered, "I think she's afraid."  
  
"Mister Barton, were you taking in my class?"  
  
"I might have been!" he yelled back defiantly.  
  
Noin's fear was quickly replaced by joy. You will be put in the corner, with your old friend the 'Dunce' hat. In the mean time every one who did their homework, will throw paper and spittle wads at you. Oh and when you're ready to stop talking in my class you may go to the principals, and I will be the one deciding that."  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder. There, two rows back three seats over, there he was... Duo continued to stare at him, "Hmmm"  
  
"Mister Maxwell care to share with the class what is so interesting?" Evey one in the class perked up at the mention of his name.  
  
"No I was just trying not to look at you, your face discusts me."  
  
"MISTER Maxwell, I might have to kick you out of class if you do anything like that again."  
  
"Mine Furrur! I am getting alittle bored with you, and this class."  
  
Her face screwed up in fear, and pretended to look at the clock,"Oh my look at the time, the class is excused early."  
  
Duo walked off to the caffiteria. It was so quiet, that his footsteps echoed. He looked down at the basket ball lines on the floor, and waited for the bell. "I have a plan..."  
  
Soon he was waiding in the crowds looking for a group of people. The geeks, "Where do they sit again?"Duo meandered looking for the unpopular tables.  
  
When he had pushed his way through the crowds enough to get to the far left corner he saw the "ugly people table." "Well one must start some where... Excuse me, do you know where I can find Heero Yuy."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero didn't care that people were voting on him, he didn't want to be at school any more, and with extended lunch, he was able to go home. This whole thing was just for people who wanted to seem popular anyway, none of them were going any where in life..."  
  
He was halfway home before heard the familiar catcalls. "Hnrrrr...." He growled as he passed by the group of kids  
  
"Hey loser!"  
  
"What planet do you think he came from?"  
  
Heero just picked up his pace and walked more swiftly away from them, he had to get ready... Duo Maxwell was coming over.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Duo stared out the window for a few moments. His eyes burned and protested staying open. /I'll only shut them for a moment/ He allowed his heavy eyelids to clamp shut and his breathing became more regular and deep.  
  
"Heeor Continued, and so you see Duo the square root of the unsaid number 'N' is in 26, do you understand, Duo?" Heero Strained his neck to looked at duo's face. "Oh... I guess it is pretty late."  
  
Heero couldn't bring himself to wake Duo. So he tiptoed to his spare linens closet and grabbed his favorite old blanket. When he returned he draped it over Duo and watched as he rubbed the soft fabric against his cheek.  
  
Here is the schematics of what I want in reviews, Consider it your contribution,  
  
5-6 I continue the series  
  
7-8 I write longer chapters...  
  
9-10 I up date faster  
  
11-13 I open the vaults and post previously unreleased stories  
  
14and up I post the redone "Truth In your Lies," I am now rewriting, the best story I have ever did, making it better, I will be releasing a teaser soon... Also, if you are reading this Please go ahead and check out the other stories I've written, including the original I get 30 on the entire series, the same will happen)  
  
Oh and lest I forget, DarkMistress950, it will be alright! :) Then continues to try and pry her off my leg 


	4. part four

**_[Short Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's entailments...]_**  
  
Warning, slight Nudity/OOCness, but not too much, if you disagree tell me... I always love to hear from you guys!  
  
_"You may not believe in me  
  
But I believe in you  
  
So I still take the trash out  
  
Does that make me too normal for you?  
  
You may not believe in me  
  
But I believe in you  
  
So I still take the trash out  
  
Does that make me too normal for you?"  
_  
Liz Phair - "Extrodinary"

Part four:

Duo's eyelids fluttered, as a rosy light touched his cheeck. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon. The delicate rose color that had touched Duo's cheek began to yeild to higher lights of the waivelength. The grape fruit orange that chased the carnation, neon pink and delecate, carressing rose faded into a lemon yellow. that slowly spread to the hemisphere below.  
  
Duo rolled over, hiding away from the beautiful light and the warmth of the sun. his hand gropped for something to cover his face with. finding nothing he firmly planted his face into the pillow and smiled. In his breif moment of consciesness, he mumbled, "I hate mondays..."  
  
Before his mind could regester that it was tuesday he slipped back under the covers and returned to sweet oblivion,And those two elusive prussun blue eyes. He had chased them all night, trying to find the owner, but to no avail...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The rough fabric of the woolen blanket made Heero's neck itch, awakening him to the sunrise that flooded over Duo into his room. He squinted and blinked the grape fruit orange out of his eyes. "hmmm..." His eyes took a few moments to focus. He heaved himself out of the recliner facing his bed. He stumbled around the room insearch of his towel.  
  
Not used to company, Heero stepped through the doorway leaving it open. Inside his private bathroom he unbuckled his pants and ripped the zipper down. He slipped out of his shirt as his pants hit the ground. he reached his hand into the shower and felt the warm water handel. he turnned it the slight hiss of high pressure water told him the shower was ready. He slid out of his underware and into the shower.  
  
Heero leaned his head back in the shower, and brushed his fingers through his unrulyblack mess. He groped the shower walls for his favorate shampoo. his fingers grasped a dark bottle under the shower head. "I found you..." For a few moments he fumbled with the lid. He was almost ready to throw the damn thing against the wall when his finger nail cuaght a tab on the lid.  
  
He emptied the remainder of the near empty bottle into his hand, and ran his fingers through his unruly hair again. He felt the sudds running down his neck with teh dirt his hair had collected.  
  
He stepped under the spary of warm water. The shower was set to massageand he smiled as the water soothed his aching muscles. He felt the warm liquid collide with his lower neck and run down his shoulders to the small of his back. It streammed down his buttocks down his legs and breifly touching his inner thigh, towards the drain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The discomfort in Duo's lower stomache told him he had to relieve his bladder. He ripped back the covers that had hidden him from the peach light of morning. He groggily stumbled towards the bathroom. finding the door slightly ajar he silently pushed it open.  
  
The white marble of the bathroom shone in the sunlight that flooded in from the window, and the now fully open door. Duo hunted down the milky-glass toilet and rushed over to it, trying hard not to touch anything. he thought to himself, /This guy's loaded!/  
  
When he had finished and was zipped back up he meandedred over to the Blue- glass sink. He found the French Milled Rose-soap pedals. he washed his hands admiring the grand restroom. He found him self pinching his arm as if to see if he really was asleep.  
  
Satisfied with the pain that seared his flesh, he looked around to find transparent curtains over the shower. On the other side of them Duo watched as Heero ran his fingers through his hair, wiping the suds down after them. Duo's eyes followed the lather down Heero's chest, and onto his highly defined torsoe. The steaming liquid pushed the white suds through the ripples in the lightly tanned asian mans stomache.  
  
Heero turnned around, as if to sensor Duo's show. The american gazed hungrily at the way the lather tantilizingly frammed Heero's buttocks.  
  
Duo backed out of the bathroom, and hurried back to Heero's bed where he once again hid under the covers, but this time not from the sun...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Heero stepped out of the shower dripping. HE walked over to where he had thrown his towel. He almost reverantly unfolded it and wiped his body down. the soft folds of the towel absorbed all the moisture off of his body in a matter of seconds. When he finished with his body he rubbed his hair down vigorusly. Making his already unruly hair look positively hopeless.  
  
He meandered over to the medicine cabinate, there he pulled out his brush, he proceeded to apply the bristles to his moist scalp. It took a few moments of viciuos yanking to get the tangles out. But even then his hair refused to co-operate.  
  
He took a few moments extra after brushing his teeth to look for his extra Toothe brush. He took it and walked out of the bath room towards the closet. There he removed two stiff prudish outfits, one a grey long sleave shirt, with a black stipe on top of the shoulder running down to the sleave. it also had a blue and white plaid over-shirt and baggy jeans, with a black leather Argintine belt. In this one he stuffed the toothe brush and hair brush, and tossed it at the seemingly unconsiose Duo, the other he put on.  
  
Heero now wore a light blue shirt with a white "Nike" on it. and tight jeans with a braided black belt. His tummy groweled and so he stalked down the stairs in search of his Bran cereal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Came down the stairs Brushing his moiste, silken, chestnut strands. "Oi Heero, where's the grub?" Heero didn't so much as look up from the anatamy text book he was reading, as he put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Heero, where do you have the food?"  
  
Again the Japanese youth ignored Duo. Finally Duo resigned and plopped down into the seat next ajasent from Heero, "Yes thank you, I guess I will have some of that, too." He mocked Heero.  
  
He moodily grabbed the bran. "You could at least tell me you, didn't have any "Lucky Charms" or something. Com'on Buddy, it isn't like I am asking a whole lot here..." He said through mouth fulls of the aweful stuff. "Ah man this is terrable he said as he reached for it to fill his bowl back up."  
  
"You are breaking my consintration, oh and the KIDDIE cereal is in the second cupboard to your right above the stove. My little cousens don't like this cereal either. Now stop eating mine."  
  
Duo stopped himself from pouring a second bowl of the small brown hard chunks and staired at Heero for a moment. "Jeese, if you had told me that to begin with, and I wouldn't BE eating your's!" Be babbled as he got up to pull the "Raisen Bran" down from the cupboard. "Did any one ever tell you,you are a very boring person?" He asked as he Eyed the new cereal with distaiste. "Well at least it has sugar."  
  
Duo then realised he was missing something. He looked up from the box he was holding. "Hey, Heero, you got any coffee?" With out looking upHeero pointed at an old coffee maker with a fresh pot of steaming black liquid. "Now that's what I am talkin' 'bout!"  
  
Duo rushed over to the coffee maker and quickly poured a mug. He looked at it for a moment swerling it around in the white and blue china tea cup. "You know these aren't made for Coffee right?"  
  
"Hmph" Duo Looked at Heero for a moment and then started to chug the inviting black liquid. He puased mid cup, his face turnned a greenish white. He turnned and spat into the sink. "Oh, god that's horrible! What the fuck did you use?"  
  
Heero again pointed but trhis time towards the freezer. Duo opened it to find a cannister of "Folders." Duo turnned towards Heero, "Oh my god, you're this rich and you can't even get decent coffee?"  
  
"I happen to like it, DUO!" Heero roared.  
  
"Oh no!" Duo took Heero by the hand and dragged him out of the house to his 67 Mustang, "Now I am going to show you what coffee is!" He cried.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
**TBC  
**  
**AN:** Sorry i took so long, but I had to deal with a smidgen of writer's block... I have also been short on time, I am in LA right now (El Segundo) hanging out with old freinds, and yes the change in personality was intentional, as with most teens, they tend to be one person at school and quite another at home... Tell me what you think!  
  
**5-6** I continue the series  
  
**7-8** I write longer chapters...  
  
**9-10** I up date faster  
  
**11-13** I open the vaults, and/or post previously unreleased stories  
  
**14and up** I post the redone "Truth In your Lies," I am now rewriting, the best story I have ever did, making it better, I will be releasing a teaser soon... Also, if you are reading this Please go ahead and check out the other stories I've written, including the original "The Truth..." 


	5. part five

_"So dig a little deeper, cause_

_You still don't get it yet_

_See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix_

_And I'll make, I'll make you love me"_

Liz Phair - Extraordinary

M.E. (Muddled Emotions) part 5-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Duo pulled up to the school and a screeching halt. Both boys sat in silence as the engine turned down. Duo looked into his mirrors adjusting them slightly. They had arrived nearly an hour and a half before the bell was scheduled to ring, and the Parking lot was vacant.

Heero silently sipped at his coffee. And wondered about the man next to him. Adjusting himself slightly in order to be able to look at Duo through the rear view mirror. "I wonder what he's really like" He thought to himself as Duo reached down for his Mocha.

"What are you thinking about?" Duo asked Heero who started back to life. Heero looked down at his coffee for a moment. And mumbled something. "I'm sorry what was that?" Duo inquired after he lost the first few words to the harmonics of the world surrounding them.

"Care repeating yourself?" Heero just shot Duo a hard glance and continued to finger his coffee. "God, I Take him out in my car, and buy him coffee, and how does he thank me? He glares at me..." Duo mumbled at himself, as he looked towards the vacant school. "So," started Duo, "What do you usually do before school?" He looked hopefully over at Heero. Heero just grunted, and looked out the window towards the street away from the school and the man next to him.

"Really?" Asked Duo sarcastically, "I hear that it's pretty fun to do THAT before school, I mean stand out in the middle of the street avoiding the oncoming cars, WOW I wish I had your imagination!"

Heero looked back at him sourly. "No, actually, I'm not in the middle of the street, the cars come to me o the side walk! And usually right now I am trying to avoid getting the shit kicked out me by some pseudo masculine idiot trying to prove his Manliness by picking on me, the 'Dork' Oh, but at least thanks to you, I'm not picked on for being gay... I mean uh... "

Heero started to look frantically around, as if to find a way out of what he just let slip.

Duo tried to stop him to ask "what?" He reached out to catch Heero, but he missed, and Heero was closing the door before Duo could stop him. "What the hell," Duo thought to himself as he watched Heero's retreating back. "Why did he run off like that?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first tardy bell rang out before Duo found the strength to get out of his car, and start unsteadily toward his first period. He couldn't stop thinking about Heero, mulling over in his mind, what he had said in the car. "Did he say what I thought he did?" He asked himself as he approached the stained wooden doors leading to his class, at the end of the hall.

"Who is Heero Yuy?" Duo asked himself as he touched the brass of the doorknob. He slowly pushed open the heavy oaken doors muttering to himself and replaying the scene with Heero over in his head. "Does any one know Heero Yuy?" he inquire softly to himself yet again. He started to step towards his class.

He passed doors on each side somberly as he headed to his class with instructor Dermal. Duo stopped every few doors looking in the window of random doors, searching for him. "Heero where are you now," he wondered to him self. Slowly he approached the cold white door of his first period nearly a quarter of an hour after the bell rang.

"Ah, Mister Maxwell, I'm Glad you could join us... Since you see it fit to come in late maybe, you can tell us about the Irony that happens at the end of _Ender's Game_ by Orson Scott Card?" Duo merely gave a sour look at the professor and stumbled over to his desk, flopping down in it hard. "In that case I will see you for detention later today."

Duo looked up from his desk and replied, "_Ender's Game_ by Orson Scott Card... In the end the Irony was that whilst Ender thought he was playing a very advanced Video game, He was really unwittingly Killing an entire Race of far more advanced beings known as the Formic, or Buggers. Are you happy?" Duo gave a malicious and mocking glare at the dumbfounded teacher. "Oh and I couldn't help but notice, while your mouth was hanging open like that, that the teachers are hurting for money if they can't afford a dental plan to clear up your little tooth decay problem you have." He stopped for a moment as he made a show of pretending to think. "Gee that was hard, both you and your detention can go to hell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC Sorry It was so short I promise I will make the next one longer, and also I apologize for taking so long to update this thing, My life has been kind of stressed lately, and I have had a hard time feeling whimsical... Oh well R&R, and If you ran across this and it is your first impression of me, Keep in mind that I have much better work in my profile, 

Ps feel free to email 

Please review!!!

Shinimikra

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Full Disclaimer:

All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author.


	6. Part six

_"So dig a little deeper, cause_

_You still don't get it yet_

_See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix_

_And I'll make, I'll make you love me"_

Liz Phair - Extraordinary

M.E. (Muddled Emotions) part 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo stepped out his first period, in to the crowded post bell hallway. He looked behind him at the Irate teacher inside that eyed his back and waved cheerily, "I'll see you tomorrow, professor." Visible and violent shudders ran up the educator's frame, as he continued to eye Duo, with blood shot eyes. "Professor?" Duo inquired in fake concern.

"I will see you tomorrow Mister Maxwell..." He managed through gritted teeth.

After Duo heard these words he stepped out of the class and back into the hallway, returning his thoughts to Heero. "Why can't I stop thinking of him?" he thought to himself as he stepped towards his locker to grab his chemistry 2nd year textbook. "I hate this subject" He mumbled to himself as he slammed his locker shut.

Duo stepped away from his locker and towards the restroom, "God Damn I have to pee..." he whispered to himself. And reached for the handle of the Restroom door. He stepped into the unsightly room, and cringed, "You would think that they would have the Janitor clean this place once in a while..." He grumbled as he unzipped his pants. "Oh Heero, why can't I just let you go, and stop thinking about you, you bastard. Oh god what's wrong with me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo stepped into 2nd period nearly ten minutes late and dropped into his seat with out so much as a look at the teacher. As the class stopped and looked over at him he pulled out a piece of paper and started what looked like scribbling on it. The substitute looked up from his lecture and stared straight at Duo for a moment.

"Duo Maxwell, I presume, care to explain why you are late?" Duo looked up from his paper after hearing this unfamiliar voice. And grunted at the man. "Ah, I presume that was meant to be intelligible. And welcome to class. We were just discussing the components of a new alloy that was discovered. You did come to class to get credit didn't you? If you did then put that doodle away and pay attention. Or be counted absent, and if you are thinking just now about how you could slam me back man, forget it. Because if you are here to just banter with me, you will find a comfortable seat in the principal's office.

Duo looked up at the teacher in surprise, as he eyed the teacher. "I am Duo Maxwell, here to learn now teach. Oh great one with the wisdom of the ancients," Duo lingered on the last word with a stinging sarcasm. Howard merely smiled and looked back to his lesson plan. For the rest of the period Duo sat quietly musing to himself about the enigmatic Heero.

Duo looked down at his nearly blank notepaper. He began to trace Heero's name in the corner of it. "Who is He, He whispered."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun set at Duo's back. "Detention..." He muttered at Quatre who was sitting in his car waiting for him. "I'm sorry. Home?" Quatre just looked up at him sourly and nodded his head. Duo opened the door and looked over at Quatre, "What's wrong?" Quatre just ignored him as he fastened his seatbelt.

Duo reached forward and turned the engine. "Quatre reached for the retrofitted CD player with, Duo and his favorite band's CD. He put it in and turned it up to it's maximum. Just as Quatre started to get into it. Duos reached forward almost absent-mindedly and turned it off.

"Quatre," He whispered, "what's wrong?" Quatre gave him a strange look. "Why'd you turn that off?" He replied hostily.

Duo adjusted his mirror so that he could look Quatre in the face, "What's wrong with you these days?" Quatre's face turned red as he turned to look at Duo.

"What's the Hell do you mean, what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" He screamed. Duo looked taken aback for a moment as he mulled that statement over in his mind. "You didn't even say hello to me today!"

Quatre continued, "what's happened to you. No you know what I already know; it's that Yuy bitch isn't it? If you have something to tell me do it now! Quatre's voice began to become coarse. You know what, I don't really want know. Pull over."

Duo blinked as he stopped. Quatre slammed the door and ran off in the direction of his house. Duo reached forward and touched the radio. Ejecting the CD still lodged in it. He stomped on the accelerator. Tears blurred his vision of the abandoned stretch of road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

The Full Disclaimer

All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are

Trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and

Associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT

Permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of

fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be

The sole property and copyrighted to the author.


	7. part 7

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me 

_I am extraordinary; I am just your ordinary_

_Average every day sane psycho_

_Super goddess_

_Average every day sane psycho_

_Super goddess_

Liz Phair – Extraordinary 

M.E. (Muddled Emotions) part 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat making a small rustle in the otherwise stillroom. A large book rested on his lap as he studied for a large test that was coming in two days. Heero sat across the large ebony coffee table that was adorned with discarded papers spawned by the long hours the two had spent together in quiet, pensive study.

The quiet music of Beethoven drifted from down the hall and into the large living room that Duo was studying in. He made a small mark on a scratch piece of paper and whispered to himself, "Carry the two…" His eyes danced across the large creamy leaflets of paper that made up his math tome.

The crumpling noise of the thin pages filled the air as Heero tentatively turned the page to re-examine the page Duo was working on. His eyes slowly took in the knowledge that lay dormant on the slightly yellow pages. His concentration was broken however when the silence was again broken, this time by the growling of a stomach, which he already he knew to be Duo's

He looked from his book to size up the teen on the couch opposite him. And cursed himself for doing so when he met the indigo eyes of the juvenile delinquent that he had been trying to avoid seeing all day. "What do you want Duo?" He snapped a little too harshly when he saw Duo's questioning look. He silently reprimanded himself for his lack of manners as he watched Duo reel from the sharp comment. Heero sat back waiting impatiently for Duo to speak.

Duo let a few moments slip by as he process the astoundingly idiotic remark from Heero, who was noted for his intelligence. "Well," He said slowly collecting his thoughts, getting ready to tackle the sharp remark by Heero, "for some one as intelligent as you claim to be, I would imagine that you could figure it out."

Heero gave duo a very sour look as he seemingly digested Duo's surprisingly coherent, and poignant response. "Ok, what do you want to eat I will go make it while you get back to studying." Heero sighed. Heero watched as Duo's charming face was slowly split in half by a devilish grin.

Duo thought for a moment as he set down the heavy math text, and met Heero's irritated eyes. "Well, seeing as how it is Friday night, and we have all weekend to study... How about we take a brake, and I take you out to dinner?" Duo grinned evilly as he watched Heero's face loose its usual tight composure.

Heero quickly tried to cover up his momentary lack of control. He met Duo in the eyes and answered with one word, "No."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero sat on his roof watching the Monday sunrise over the horizon, and tried to remember the homeland, from his child hood. "Hahaoya, otokooya…" he whispered to himself. The blood sun gradually became more peach as he climbed back to the skylight that opened to his room. He descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen to fix himself his customary bran cereal, with skim milk.

As he ate his cereal in silence his face buried in his large math textbook. He allowed his eyes to drift over the pages, trying to absorb some last minute problems, hoping that they would help him on his test; Mister Peacecraft was noted for his difficult tests.

Heero stopped after he turned the page and a small rectangle of photo paper fell to the ground, he bent down and picked up the worn Polaroid off of the ground. As he looked down at it he thought back to when he captured the sweet moment on paper. While Heero was taking a photo class in his freshman year, He had found a boy cradling a small kitten in his arms after its mother abandoned it. For the picture he took in a dirty ally he won an award, and, it was put in the yearbook. But he kept the picture on him at all times as a reminder of love. He whispered, "I love you," to the boy captured forever on paper and in Heero's memory.

His musings were interrupted moments after he confided those words by a loud knocking on his door. Quickly he stuffed the picture back into the pages of his book and got up to see who was calling on him this early in the morning.

He opened the door to find a very tired looking Duo holding two steaming cups of coffee in his hands, "Carmel Machiado right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Sorry I have been taking so long to Update, bear with me please… I have to balance my time between work and a bunch of other stuff you don't want to know about, But any way please R&R 5 reviews to continue


End file.
